


Dirty

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Innuendo, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-26
Updated: 2009-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Dirty

Draco watched Neville potting Mandrakes in Greenhouse Three. He needed the root for his Potions class but really he'd come to enjoy watching Neville work. He had smudges of dirt on his face that Draco wanted to wipe clean. As Neville handed him the newly potted plant, Draco noticed the dirt under his nails and finally had to say something.

"Why don't you use magic?" 

"I'm more of a hands on sort of bloke." Neville grinned. A genuine smile that reached his eyes. "Don't you ever get dirty, Professor?" 

Draco had never wanted to get dirty more.


End file.
